The present invention relates to a base seat structure for liquid crystal type display, which stably locates the display and enables a user to freely adjust the observation angle thereof.
It is known that a liquid crystal type display is installed on a base seat which permits the observation angle of the display to be adjusted. The base seat is equipped with a support which is pivotally connected therewith by a pivot shaft for retaining the display.
The pivot shaft includes hinge mechanism and resilient members to provide fastening force and frictional force so as to locate the support at different angles. The pivot shaft is always kept fastened to bear the weight of the display so that when adjusting the angle of the display, a considerably great force must be exerted onto the support against the frictional force. After a period of use, the pivot shaft is subject to wearing and tends to loosen. As a result, it will become difficult to reliably locate the display at a desired observation angle.
Also, the fastening structure of the pivot shaft is relatively fine and sophisticated. It is difficult to install the fastening structure into the narrow interior of the pivot shaft and it is necessary to further process the pivot shaft. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is increased.